I'm The Hero, Right?
by eatingsupernoodles
Summary: America ponders how he sees himself, and how others view him. There is a fine line between being the hero and being the villain. America can't always see that line.
1. I'm The Hero, Right?

America ponders who he really is.  
Just a little drabble I made  


* * *

I'm The Hero, Right?

They always say, "America you have to do something, look at all the horrible things that are happening." So naturally I try to help, because hey, I'm a hero right?

But…when I try and help….I always hear…  
"Mind your own business, you'll just make it worse."  
"You ruin everything, why don't you stick to doing what your best at and ruin your own country?"

I don't know what to do.

They say I'm too bossy, and too arrogant.

I …only do what I think is best. I keep trying to make everyone happy.  
Because a hero wants to protect everyone.

They say I can't do that. They say it's wrong.

I try to help in Africa, as best as I can. Only too hear complaints about what I'm doing isn't enough.  
I want to help more, I try and try, but no matter how much I give, it never seems to be enough.

They call me selfish.

I don't know what to do.

They call me the "Worlds Police'", in a condescending tone.  
But don't police help people?  
I mean…They're heroes right?  
I'm a hero, right?

Something horrible happens in Europe.  
They come to me and say, "What are you going to do about it?"  
I try and answer as best as I can, I try to do what's right.  
But If I get the answer wrong, they look at me with scorn.  
They even BLAME ME!?

What did I do?

I try so hard to help everyone.  
Then they say that they don't want it.

I'm so confused.  
I don't understand.

Why do I always seem to be the villain?

I mean…  
I'm the hero, right?


	2. A Big Stick

_THE PANAMA CANAL_

THANKS TO MY EDITOR MAD LIBS  


* * *

A Big Stick

_Gosh it's hot_.

A mosquito landed on his arm.  
It was swiftly dealt with, with a quick slap.

God knows what he's seen those things do.

But it will all be worth it, to see the look on Panamas face when she is freed from, the tyranny of Colombia.

_Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear._

Columbia stood, with a look of rage on his tanned face. "_Ai dios mio_! Are you lost America? I know the map says 'Central America' on it, but it doesn't in fact belong to you!"

"I'm just here to help little Panama. You've been keeping her from freedom. I'm here to put an end to that." As he said this he twirled the rather large stick in his hand, like a baton.

"Panama is none of your concern!" Colombia yelled. He didn't take his eyes off that twirling stick.

"That's where you're wrong _Hombre. _In case you didn't know, I protect those who are picked on because they are weak. I save those who need saving. Panama is small. She can hardly fight against you. She _needs me_ here."

He twirled the stick again. Colombia watched, eyes never leaving that stick.

"You see, I'm the hero…"

He steadied the stick, and looked at Colombia, whose eyes had gone wide.

"And you're the Villain."

Columbia screamed

~~~~~~

"_Muchas gracias seno_r! Is there anything I can do to repay you?" said Panama her eyes filled with admiration and gratitude.

"Well actually…." And he smiled.

~~~~~~

The Canal was the single greatest engineering achievement of the age.

And _he_ did it.  
Not Britain.  
Not France.  
Him.

Panama looks a little stressed. Probably not used to all the hard work. Well somebody had to do the labor. Somebody who wouldn't be so sorely affected by malaria. Can't make an omelet without breaking some eggs, right?

And look at it! How can she not be proud! The greatest shipping bay right on her front door!

Yes, he thought contentedly, he'd accomplished good here.  


* * *

HISTORICAL NOTES

BIG STICK DIPLOMACY: "Speak softly and carry a big stick." The idea of negotiating peacefully, simultaneously threatening with the "big stick", or the military. This was President Theodore Roosevelt's creation and major diplomatic policy. It's what he used to "negotiate" the Panamanian Revolution from Colombia.

PAMAMA CANAL: A shipping canal which joins the Caribbean Sea to the Pacific Ocean. One of the largest and most difficult engineering projects ever undertaken, it had an enormous impact on shipping between the two oceans, replacing the long and treacherous route via the Drake Passage and Cape Horn at the southernmost tip of South America. It was first started by the French, but later abandoned due to massive deaths due to Malaria (carried by mosquitoes). It was later finished by America. The total death toll of workers on the canal totaled to about 27,500.


	3. Crash And Burn

Thanks everyone!  
Id like to thank my epic editor Mad Libbs.  
Rate&Review Please!  


* * *

Crash And Burn

Everything had a new and exciting beat to it. Music played, and people danced, waltzing through the times. The music was so deafening, apparently they could hear it in Europe!

So they danced along as well. Danced away the pain, of the war. The pain of their fears.

It was wonderful.

Everyone was just so happy!

He had never felt like this before. Everything seemed so simple. Do whatever you want! Buy whatever you want! Indulge yourself in happiness!

Spend it on your dreams!

It was the ultimate high, everything just seemed so untouchable. So beautiful.

Which had made it all the worse, when it all shattered before him.

Into so many tiny pieces.

* * *

Nobody danced anymore.

Everyone in Europe just looked at him in disdain.

He had caused this.

With his music and his dancing. With his reckless living.

Spending on dreams.

Was it so bad, to have been happy?

It must have been, because now he couldn't even see the dreams anymore. The dust had left him blind.

* * *

  
**HISTORICAL NOTES:  
The Roaring Twenties**: principally in North America, that emphasizes the period's social, artistic, and cultural dynamism. A sense of stability returned to politics in the wake of World War I, jazz music blossomed, the flapper redefined modern womanhood, Art Deco peaked, and finally the Wall Street Crash of 1929 served to punctuate the end of the era.  
**  
The Great Depression:** severe worldwide economic depression in the decade preceding World War II. The timing of the Great Depression varied across nations, but in most countries it started in about 1929 and lasted until the late 1930s or early 1940s. It was the longest, most widespread, and deepest depression of the 20th century, and is used in the 21st century as an example of how far the world's economy can depression originated in the United States, triggered by the stock market crash of October 29, 1929,Black Tuesday, but quickly spread to almost every country in the world.  
**  
The Dust Bowl:** was a period of severe dust storms causing major ecological and agricultural damage to American and Canadian prairie lands from 1930 to 1936. The phenomenon was caused by severe drought coupled with decades of extensive farming without crop rotation, fallow fields, cover crops and other techniques to prevent erosion. During the drought of the 1930s, with no natural anchors to keep the soil in place, it dried, turned to dust, and blew away eastward and southward in large dark clouds. The dust even went so far east to blacken the skies in New York City and Washington D.C.  
(this information provided by Wikipedia)


End file.
